25 prompt challenge
by Ned Pepper
Summary: First Chapter: She loved the dark because in it he was kissing her, not him. genres and chars change for each chapter. DISCONTINUED.


Title: (uh anyone got suggestions?)

Prompt: Dark

Warnings: um....lately I've been sucked into the angst spectrum so this is sorta angst I guess. First time I've tried writing something in this sorta relationship.

Rating: T

Pairing: Inu/San/Sess

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha!

Summary: I love the dark because in it he was kissing me not him.

The dark used to be foreboding. Carrying dread and death with it. It always suffocated me, reminding me how, though fearful, lying in the earth with darkness around was relaxing apposed to going on with the strain of living.

That was my weakness. Every time I was alone in the dark I wanted to press myself inside the earth and join my father and brother.

Still, I was willing as ever to put aside those longings and brave the dark, where the absolute evil ,Naraku, lurked and thrived, for him my forbidden silver haired angel.

This is why I hated the dark. It made me weak. It forced me to bear my weakness to him as I curled my body into him my face buried in his chest trying to push out the dark.

Most of the time it was silent not a word spoken. Other times he would ask me to talk about my day. I didn't know what he found so interesting about them. It was always the same routine with the occasional battle with the demon. Yet every time I answered I didn't mind. It felt good to talk to him.

Every once and while, if we were sharing little kisses (amongst other simple things) and he was feeling intimate, it well...lead to things of a deeper intimacy.

Like now, only it wasn't him. It was Inuyasha covered in the dark so my mind could place that mask on him. I try not to pity him, Inuyasha. He'd lost everything dear to him in the final fight that ended with a great victory, Naraku's death, and a much greater loss. Kagome, Miroku, Shippo, Kirara, Koga, even my lover Sesshomaru everybody, except Inuyasha and I, gone, dead.

I'm sure I'd meant nothing to him after that day when he'd learned of my loyalties, but I'm also sure somewhere along that road of loneliness he learned to truly love me. Not because he wanted to...or had feelings...because he had to.

I remember when he'd come back to what used to be Kaede's village. It was nothing but crumbling history then. I'd felt so bad when I had thought he was Sesshomaru and called him so. But he had merely pulled me into an embrace and whispered into my ear, "If that's who you need me to be...then that's who I am.

I look beside me and he is lying there sweating and breathing hard from our activities. Again, I felt sorry. He shouldn't have to love me and pretend to be someone he's not. I turn away looking out into the moonlit scenery. I hate the light now. It reminds me what I've lost, especially the moon.

Moments later I feel his fingers tracing the scar on my back where my brother's kusarigama had stabbed deep into my skin. Sesshomaru used to do that as if he was sorry for something he hadn't done. That's how he was sorry for the past.

I shivered.

His fingers drew back before they were placed on the scar again with a firmer touch, not the ghostly trace it had been just before.

Inuyasha's next words were so soft I barely caught them, "I failed my promise to get him back for you." A lump formed in my throat. Why should he remember that? We all knew somewhere in the back of our minds that it was a hopeless struggle with Kohaku.

"Don't worry," I assured him as cheerfully as I could, "You had to protect Kagome-chan."

"I failed her too. I failed everybody," his voiced cracked. I looked over at him. Though his bangs concealed most of his face, something told me he was crying.

Turning to him I snuggled against his chest. He bent his head down to kiss the top of mine.

Funny how I used to hate the dark. Now, I love the dark because in it _he_ was kissing me, not him.

TYL: So how'd you like it? Kinda long for a one shot thing. Anyway once again this is a 25 prompt table challenge from livejournal. Here's the link in case you want to take the challenge too: .com/25_

Special thanks to: OneInuLuver, Ilu internet school girl, XxKuroyoxX, Wbaker5286, PoetryPriestess, OnexCrazyxOnna, Angemort01, Kaida Gin, Anonymous Void, Kagome1oo, Kohaku Lynn-Cyrcus Fraek-76767, Beautifulwarrior95, Queen of the RED MOON, Yuti-Chan, Shadowof thewind5867, Deduction, Kaze Tsukai No Kagura, ChoasInsanity, Star Light Honey Moon Kiss, I'm Inu's Only Mate, Jessica, , Baitdcat, Xadillian, InuyashaWifey for reviewing all my other stories. Also to anyone who ever favorited or added to story/author alert thank you too I just don't have time to look you up. Sorry!

Extra Special Thanks to: ChaosInsanity for betareading this story.

**Iportant Note**: To my readers as of now all my stories are on hold except for Moondrinkers and The Rose of Love and Lies and this when I got time to work on it. Anyways Ferinel is being rewritten and betaread as we speak once I get a reply from that person the first rewritten chapter of Ferinel will be up. As for the Neko and the Hanyou it has disappeared and i'm trying desperately to find it.

Thanks again my readers for giving motivation and confidence through your faving, reviewing, and so on!


End file.
